Nothing To Lose
by xoBlingBaby
Summary: Life can change in an instant. And when you've lost everything you loved and everything you believed in, you tend to have nothing left to loose. Possibly Zevie, Grelson, Kavin, and Molly being plain evil. Please R
1. Chapter 1: New Day, New Struggles

**This is my first HTR story! Love the cast AND Zevie! :D Hope y'all enjoy. I know Stevie has four OLDER brothers, but I like this storyline better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTR.**

**Stevie's POV: **

"Guys! Come on, it's time for school!" I yelled, as my three younger brothers were getting ready for school, all over the house. Damien came running out of the kitchen first, wearing jeans and a dirty red t-shirt covered with chocolate. I rolled my eyes, and looked around, spying a somewhat clean shirt lying on the stairs. I picked it up and tossed it to him. "Damo, you need change your shirt." I smiled at him, and he changed it, before throwing the dirty one on the floor. I shook my head. "Oh no you don't. Where does the dirty laundry go?" He sighed and picked up the shirt, and walked away from me to the laundry room, as Ryan walked out of the kitchen, a worried look on his face.

"Stevie?" he asked me, and I turned to him.

"Yea buddy?" he looked down at the ground nervously.

"I'm scared." I walked over to him, and hugged him.

"Ry, it's going to be fine. I promise I'll be there to pick you up after school, and then the four of us can go out for pizza, ok?" Ryan looked at me, and nodded. I ruffled his hair. "Ok, go get your backpack. And tell Finnie to get his butt down here." He ran up the stairs, and Damien came back, with his backpack firmly strapped onto his back. I passed him his sneakers, and he put them on wordlessly. Then, Ryan came back down the stairs, with Finnie in tow. I was shocked.

"Finn. What on EARTH did you do to your hair?" I asked him. His chocolate brown locks were now a vibrant royal blue. He shrugged.

"I wanted a change." I sighed, and looked at him.

"I just wish you had asked, or at least told me first. Anyways, get your shoes on, and get in the car," I said, and I gave Damien a little push towards the door, before I walked back into the kitchen to grab my bag, wallet, and school ID. I made my way back to the front door, and once making sure that everyone had everything, I shut and locked the front door.

"Ry, can you help Damien into his car seat?" He nodded, and I unlocked the doors to my old, beat-up clunker, and got into the driver's seat. Once the boys were buckled in, I started the car up, and pulled out of the driveway. As I turned off our street, Finnie, who was in the passenger seat, reached over and turned the radio on. Instantly, the sound of Owl City played through my speakers.

As we pulled into a parking space at Franklin Middle School, I got out of the car, and so did Ryan. He looked a little anxious, so I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to look into his eyes.

"Ry. Look at me." He did. "You are going to be fine. I know you're nervous, but keep your head up, don't let anyone get in your way, and remember to hold it down," I said, doing the Gravity 5 hand motion. He smiled slightly, and I hugged him quickly, before making him walk into the school. I pulled away, watching him nervously walk into the building.

I drove for a few minutes, and pulled into the parking lot of J. Thompson Elementary School. After helping Damien out of his car seat, I grabbed his hand and walked him inside, and to the room with "234" above it. We walked inside, and I looked at him.

"I'm going to quickly talk to your teacher, ok?" He nodded, and I walked up to a young redhead.

"Miss Younger?" I asked, and she turned to me, a smile on her face.

"Yes. May I help you?"

"Yea. My little brother, Damien Baskara, is in your class. I just wanted to let you know that he, well he doesn't talk." She looked at me curiously.

"Why? Does he have a disability?" I shook my head.

"No. He has been this way for a few months now. I'm working on it, but I would really appreciate it if you could just let him write, instead of talking." She nodded.

"I totally understand. Is there a certain reason he doesn't talk, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That's kind of personal. Sorry." I said, and she nodded, smiling. I looked on her desk, and saw a pad of sticky notes and a pen. I grabbed them, and wrote down my cell number before handing her it. "This is my cell number. Please call if there are any problems."

"I will. Can I ask your name?" I smiled.

"Stevie. Now, I have to get to school too. Nice to meet you." I said, before turning back to Damien, and kneeling down to his height.

"Damo, I know that you're scared. It's the first time in a school without Finn or Ryan here with you. But the teacher has my number, and if you need me, just let her know and I'll be here," I said, and he hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes, and put my hand on the back of his head. "I love you too Damo." I let go, and stood up. "Now go make some friends." I smiled, and walked to the door. I turned to wave at him, and he waved back. I watched him run to an empty desk, and put his stuff down before I actually walked down the hall and out of the school. I got back in the car and looked at Finnie, who had his headphones in, ignoring the world. Sighing, I put the car in gear, and drove out of the school yard.

"Did you tell Damien's teacher that he is mute?" Finnie asked, and I looked at him in pure and utter shock.

"What has gotten into you Finn? You used to be so sweet to your little brothers, and now you act like you could care less about them," I said, as we drove closer to Brewster High. Finnie ignored me, and I shook my head. I pulled into the student parking lot, and shut the car off. I turned to Finnie.

"Try to behave. It's the first day. I do NOT want to hear your name, or my name on the PA today, ok?" I said, and he just rolled his eyes, and made a move to get out of the car. I grabbed his arm, and he looked at me. "Ok?" I persisted, and he reluctantly nodded. I let go of him, and got out of the car, slinging my bag over my shoulder, before locking the car. Finnie rolled his eyes, but waited for me, and we walked into the school together.

"Finn, I'm going to go find the guys. Wanna come?" He shook his head, and I shrugged. "Well, you know where the hangout is, so just go there if you get bored." He rolled his eyes, and walked away from me as we entered the school. I sighed, and headed towards the hangout, when I heard clapping coming from the lunchroom. I made my way there to find a giant crowd of kids gathered around the Perf's table. I rolled my eyes, and was about to walk away, when I heard a familiar trio of voices singing. I pushed my way through the crowd and was shocked at what I saw.

_Hey now, hey now,_

_Everybody wanna be popular,_

_I said, hey now, hey now,_

_Everyone wanna be hot cha know,_

_I say hey now, hey now,_

_Everybody wanna be popular,_

_Hey now, hey now,_

_Everybody wanna be hot cha know._

Standing there, dancing on the Perf table was Molly, Grace, and to my surprise, Kacey. My jaw hit the floor, and I couldn't speak. They finished their song, and Molly saw me standing there, and smirked. The three of them were helped off the table by some stupid jocks, and they walked right up to me.

"What's wrong Loserberry? Cat got your tongue?" Molly spat at me, and I ignored her, staring right at Kacey. She looked shocked to see me, but she didn't say anything.

"Wh-" I started to say, but I was interrupted.

"Hey baby," I heard a familiar voice say from behind Molly. My heart started to flutter when I saw Zander, but when Molly turned around and kissed him, I wanted to throw up. After the two lovebirds finished with their PDA, I caught Zander's eye, and he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Stevie?" I heard Nelson ask, from where he and Kevin were standing. They must have come over with Zander. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I go to school here. What is going on?" Molly smirked and got right in my face.

"I'll tell you what's going on. Gravity 5 is history. Kevin, Nelson, and Zander are football stars, and Kacey is a Perf again. The way it should be." She smirked. "Oh yeah, and you're still a loser." She said, before smiling evilly. I looked at my ex-band mates with utter shock and confusion.

"Bu-" I started to say, but suddenly I was covered head to toe in red slushy **(1)**. I wiped my face off, and saw Molly standing there with an empty Big-Gulp cup. She then turned to an extremely shocked Zander.

"Thanks for the slushy babe." She kissed his cheek, and then her and the rest of the Perfs, minus Kacey walked away when she snapped her fingers. I stood there shaking from the cold, and looked up at four people I used to call friends.

"Steves, I swear I didn-" I put up my hand to stop him.

"Save it Zander. I should have known. You guys are no better than any of them. I just can't believe you guys would do this to me." I said, before I ran away, from them, from all the laughing students, from the courtyard. I ran all the way to the girl's washroom, closing the door before I walked to the sink, and turned on the taps, beginning to clean myself off. After a moment, I started to cry. And Stevie Baskara does NOT cry. Suddenly, the door opened, and two unfamiliar blondes walked into the room. I stopped crying, and wiped the tears from my face. They walked over to me and without saying a word, began to clean the red gunk from my hair. Once I was cleaned up, the one wearing jean shorts and a Canucks jersey handed me some clean clothes and I quickly entered one of the stalls, changing out of the sticky, cold, wet ones, and into the dry, slightly warmer ones. I walked out of the stall, and put the ball of sticky fabric in the sink, before turning to the two girls.

"Thanks. For helping me. Are you guys new?" I asked, and the one wearing a Metallica t-shirt smiled.

"Yea. I'm Lauren, and this is my sister Lily," Lauren said, and Canuck Girl (Lily) waved at me.

"I'm Stevie. Can I ask you guys something?" The two of them nodded in sync. "Why did you help me? I was a total stranger, and even kids who have known me for YEARS were too selfish to help. So why did you?"

"This used to happen ALL the time at our old school. Stupid jocks and their preppy cheerleaders would throw them at people who weren't them," Lily said. "I know what it's like to be in your spot. We both do. And I couldn't stand to see you on your own." I smiled.

"Well, I appreciate it. So much, you guys have NO idea."

"So what happened? Why did that brunette slushy you?" Lauren asked, and I sighed.

"Well, Molly, the brunette, and Grace, the blonde, are the "Perfs", which is basically the leaders of the school. The third girl, Kacey, was a Perf, until she got braces and glasses in sophomore year. Meanwhile, Kevin, the dark-skinned guy, and Nelson, the blonde guy, were my best friends. Had been since like grade 3. At that time, Zander, the black-haired guy, was new, and he instantly formed a bond with the three of us, and we made a band, called Gravity 4. Anyways when Kacey was rejected by the Perfs, she joined our band, which we renamed to Gravity 5, and became close with all of us, even though she was one of the girls who had made fun of Nelson, Kevin and I for YEARS."

"That still doesn't explain how we got here." Lily said.

"Well, I don't exactly know. I didn't get to talk to the rest of Gravity 5 over the summer, and I guess they just turned to popularity. And Molly slushied me to humiliate me. That's just what she does.

And I can say, mission accomplished." Lauren groaned.

"That little…witch. She is so evil." I smiled. I liked these twins.

"Well, if Molly's plan was to make you a loner, then she failed." Lily said, smiling, and I raised my eyebrow at her. She chuckled, and gave me a hug. "You've got us now. You're the only one at this school that has talked to us, and you seem super cool." I hugged her back, and smiled.

"Thanks. Want a tour of the school?" I said, and Lauren shrugged, and Lily nodded. I smiled, before turning off the tap, and wringing the water out of them. I threw my clothes into the plastic bag that was holding my lunch, tied the top, and turned back to them. "Well, let's just throw this in my locker, and then I'll show you around." I picked up my bag, and the three of us left the bathroom, and walked to my locker. After I put the plastic bag in it, I shut my locker. I turned back to the twins, to find an older looking boy talking to them. I raised my eyebrow, and Lauren rolled her eyes.

"This is Cole, our older brother. Cole, this is Stevie." I smiled. Cole had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He seemed nice, much like his sisters.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Stevie," he said, holding out his hand. I shook it, and he held on for a moment longer than he should have.

"Nice to meet you too." Lauren smirked, and Lily was smiling from ear to ear.

"Stevie is showing us around before school starts. Wanna come?" Lily said, and Cole smiled.

"Sure." I smiled back, and began to walk towards the science wing.

"Great. Let's go." The three of them began to follow me. I showed them the chemistry lab, the library, and Mr. March's classroom, before we reached a secret nook in the hallway. I tried to not draw attention to it, hoping the three of them wouldn't see it.

"Hey. Where's that lead?" Damn. I turned to Cole standing in front of the passageway. I sighed.

"Here. Let me show you." I pushed past them, and lead them to the music room. I opened the door, and almost started crying again. Everything was the same as the last time I was in here. All the memories came flooding back, and I stood there frozen.

"Woah! This is SICK!" Lauren ran past me, and picked up Zander's black guitar, before playing a killer riff. Lily smiled and walked into the room, sitting on the green couch. Cole put his hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" I was jarred out of my memories, and turned my head to look at him. I faked a smile, nodding my head. I walked into the room, and over to my bass, picking it up, and strapping it around me. I closed my eyes, and remembered the first time Gravity 5 played as a group.

"Is this place public? Or a secret hideout?" Cole asked, and I zoned back into reality.

"No one really knows about it. It's just, a quiet place to sit and think, or write songs."

"Cool." Lily looked at the clock on the wall. "Crap. The bell is gonna ring in a minute. What class do you have first?" I sighed.

"Science. What about you guys?"

"History."

"French." The twins said at the same time. I sighed, and forced another smile.

"Well, I'll see you guys at lunch?" The three of them nodded. I grabbed my bag, and followed them out, closing the door behind me. Once we reached the main hallway, Lily and Lauren went up the stairs, and Cole went left, leaving me to go right, in the direction of the science classroom. I walked in, and saw the devil herself, sitting with Grace, Kacey, Nelson, Kevin, and Zander. I walked past them to an empty table at the back of the room.

"Haha! Zander, you are SO funny!" I heard from across the room. I rolled my eyes at Molly, before plugging in my headphones and zoning the rest of the class out. After a few songs, the teacher walked in, and I pulled one headphone out of my ear.

"Class. I'm going to be partnering you with someone, and they will be your partner for the rest of the semester." I rolled my eyes, knowing that this class was going to suck regardless of who I got stuck with. It's not like my day could get any worse. I tuned her out, but some familiar voices drew me back in.

"Kacey Simon with Kevin Reeds."

"Grace Kelly with Nelson Baxter."

"Molly Garfunkel," Here we go. "with Andy Bartlett."

"Zander Robbins with Stevie Baskara." Damn. Spoke too soon.

**What show is this from? Shoutout to first reviewer to tell me. :P**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Writing Chapter 2 as you read. What's Stevie's secret? Review and tune in next time :D**

**Xo**

**DegrassiGleek22**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Not My Day

**Hey lovely readers! :D You leave the most AMAZING reviews! :D I am so happy that you all love my stories the way I love all of yours! :D Here are some of my replies!**

**AriZevie4EVER- Thanks! What happened eh? Well you'll just have to find out. All will be revealed soon. :D I hope you like this story! And thanks, I didn't think this was good at all. I thought the ending was rushed, mostly cause I rushed to upload it before be. xD Anyways, don't assume there will be Zevie soon. Zander screwed her over, and she isn't going to give in THAT easy. **

**Sanumarox123- Thank you SO much! I can't wait to write more. :P**

**Ashley- Thank you SO much. You review literally made my day. I didn't think ANYONE would like this story. And thanks! You'll find out why she does that soon. :P I will. :D**

**Blue Ninja Girl- You are a VERY smart reviewer. Some of your ideas were close, but not completely. You're review made me laugh! Stay tuned :D**

**Guest #2- Thanks :D I can't wait for you to read more :P**

**And….The winner of the shout-out, and the first one to find where I stole the slushy idea from was *drumroll sound clip* GUEST #1! I'm sad you didn't write with a penname, but you were the first person! **

**Before I start the story, I just wanna clarify. Stevie and the gang are seniors, Finnie is a freshman, Ryan is in Grade 6 (starting middle school), and Damien is in Grade 3. Stevie's fourth brother will be introduced later. Also, Lily, Lauren, and Cole are seniors as well. **

**Some new characters might be introduced in this chapter, and you MAY find out what Stevie's secret is. :P Also, we go into the Baskara home, once again. Will there be any hints to what happened, or will I be a terrible person, and keep you on your toes? Hmmmmm….I'm leaning towards the latter. ;D**

**I know you want to get on with the story, but I just heard the news. NO MORE HOW TO ROCK?! Is Nickelodeon CRAZY? I really hope it's not true, or that they reconsider! Really! This show is amazing. I mean, I just bought myself a uke because Lulu and Max made me want to play! I LOVE IT! They are all inspirational, and we need HTR. Please Nick, if you read this, RECONDSIDER! We LOVE How to Rock, and you would be killing a fandom before it's prime, because I know that many more kids and teens who have yet to watch this show will be joining our protest sooner or later. Ok, rant over. You all deserve a new chapter of Nothing to Lose for being amazing, and letting me rant to you. xD**

**PS. On Twitter the other day, "R.I.P. Bill Nye the Science Guy" was trending. He isn't dead! Maybe HTR isn't either! :D (A girl can hope….)**

***DISCLAIMER* I don't own How to Rock, but I do own this plot! :D **

**Stevie's POV:**

As Zander sat down beside me, I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't look at him, so I stared at my nails.

"Now class, take a few minutes to chat with your partner. You're going to be working together for an entire semester." I wanted to run from the room, but I knew I had to be strong.

"So…" I heard Zander say, and I turned to him.

"Save it. I don't really feel like telling anyone about me, especially you. So let's just ignore each other, and alternate projects." I saw that he was about to object, but luckily the teacher called attention back to the front of the class. For the rest of the period, we did a worksheet on safety. I was relieved when the bell rang, and I all but ran out of the classroom.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A random jock said, as I ran into him. I apologised, and slowed my pace as I walked into Math. The block flew by, and soon it was time for lunch. I sighed, and packed up my stuff slower than I had during Science. I was the last person to exit the classroom, so the hallways were almost deserted by the time I got to my locker.

I pulled out my lunch money, and threw my bag in. As I went to close the door, a photo caught my eye. It was Gravity 5 at our first gig. We were hugging each other after we had won the talent show. I was standing between Nelson and Zander, with Kacey and Kevin on Zander's other side. I saw how happy we were, and smiled, before I remembered this morning. Sighing, I closed my locker, and walked towards the lunch room.

"Hey Loserberry!" I heard Molly yell from the Perf table. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. I stood in line for my food, and paid the lunch lady, before turning to sit down at an empty table, with just so happened to be the old Gravity 5 table. I stared at the food on my tray.

"Awww..Look. Little Loserberry is eating alone. Why would anyone want to sit with her? Weirdo." I heard Molly say from across the courtyard. I ignored her, and felt someone sit down next to me. I turned to see vibrant blue hair, and I smiled slightly.

"Hey Finn. How's your day?" I asked him, and just as he was about to respond, I heard Molly's annoying little voice again.

"I guess Loserberry found a little blue-haired freak to keep as a pet." This time I lost it. It's one thing to pick on me; it's another to pick on my little brother. I stood up, and walked over to the devil herself.

"Leave him alone." I spat out, and she smirked, narrowing her eyes. I stood my ground as she stood up, and stood in front of me.

"What? Is Little Boy Blue someone special?" I ignored the name, and looked her in the eyes.

"Torture me all you want, but leave him out of it." Molly got an evil glint in her eyes.

"So he IS someone special. Well, seeing as you have NO friends, it must be a relative. Your brother maybe?" I narrowed my eyes, and she noticed, smirking. "It must be your brother. Finnie right? What, did your mommy name him after a fish?" That was the last straw. I pulled my fist back, and just as I went to punch the little witch right in the nose, I felt someone grab my wrist and twist my arm behind my back. I turned around to see who had stopped me, and was met with the ocean.

"Come on Stevie. She isn't worth it." Cole said, and after a few moments, I unclenched my fist. Cole let me out of his hold, before grabbing my hand and leading me back over to my table, where Lily and Lauren were sitting with Finn, all three of them with wide eyes.

"So much for no principal's office on the first day huh Steve?" Finn said sarcastically, and I glared at him. I slid back into my seat, and Cole sat beside me.

"Oh my god. I totally thought you were going to punch her." Lily said, and Lauren smirked, speaking up.

"I wouldn't have minded seeing her perfect little nose being broken. But Cole over here did the right thing." I looked at Cole, and he smiled.

"Thank you." I said softly, and he gave me a corky, lopsided smile.

"Anytime. I'm used to talking Lauren off the edge. You should have seen what she was going to do to one of my ex-girlfriends." I giggled slightly.

"Hey! She deserved it! She broke up with you to be with your best friend."

"Laur, if Cole hadn't have stopped you, I'm pretty sure her teeth would have been scattered across the floor." I widened my eyes, and Lauren sighed.

"You're probably right."

"Hey Stevie?" I turned to Cole. He pointed to Finn. "You going to introduce us?" I smiled.

"Right. Finn, this is Cole, Lily, and Lauren. They are new here. Guys, this is my little brother Finnie." Cole waved, and the twins smiled at him, but all Finn did was nod at them before eating his sandwich again. I rolled my eyes at him. "Ignore him. He is going through that moody teenager stage." The four of us ate lunch in silence. "So, how has your first day been?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"It's been good."

"There are some cute guys here."

"I wish there was a block where we could do whatever. That would be cool." Lauren complained, and I smiled.

"Last block is free period for seniors. You can do whatever you want, as long as you stay on the school grounds, and it's not illegal."

"Cool." Lily said, as the bell rang. I waved goodbye to the twin and Cole, before looking at Finn.

"Meet me after school by the car. Ok?" I said, and he nodded. I ruffled his hair, and he smacked my hand away. Rolling my eyes, I picked up my books and headed off towards Socials, which sadly I shared with the Wicked Witch, and her band of traitor monkeys. I found an empty seat beside Andy, and stuck my headphones in, ignoring the world. Mr. March walked into the classroom a few moments later, and I removed my headphones, listening to his "hipped-up" lesson on the War of 1812. I was barely listening in my last class, and when it was time for free period, I made my way to the band room, out of habit. After closing the door quietly behind me, I sat down on the green couch. Lying down on my side, I studied my surroundings, when I noticed a black leather-bound book sitting on the coffee table. Wrinkling my eyebrows in confusion, I sat up and took the book in my hands. I opened it, and found a song, written in Zander's handwriting. Tears welled up in my eyes, as I slammed the book back onto the table. I got up and ran out of the school, to sit under the giant oak tree behind the school, before I started crying. I stayed there the entire block, and when the bell finally ran, I slowly made my way to my car, not bothering to stop at my locker. I found Finn already leaning up against the passenger door, and as I unlocked the car, we wordlessly slipped into it. As I pulled out of the parking lot, I saw Zander and Molly standing near Zander's super expensive car. She stood on her tiptoes and gave his lips a tiny peck. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, and glared in their direction.

"Stevie?" Finn asked, breaking the silence. I looked away from them, and saw that my knuckles were white. I loosened my grip on the steering wheel, and the car was silent once again. I pulled into Damien's school and saw him sitting with another little boy, playing a car game. I got out of the car.

"Damien." I called, and his head shot up. I smiled at him, and beckoned for him to come to the car. He grabbed his bag, and waved goodbye to the little boy before walking towards me. I looked closer at the boy, and realised it was Mason Reed, Kevin's little brother. Smiling nervously, I waved at him, and he smiled a large smile back at me, waving. I turned to help Damien get in the car, and once he was buckled in, returned to the driver's seat.

"How was your day buddy?" I asked, and in my rear-view mirror I saw his hold his thumb up. I smiled. "I see you made a friend. You remember Mason right?" Damien nodded. I smiled again, before pulling up to Ryan's school. He ran over to the car, and hopped in the back.

"Hey Ry. How was your day?"

"It was good. I got Mr. Tyrone." I smiled, as I turned onto the main road.

"Is he nice?"

"Yea, he is super nice. And he has an iPad, and if you re the first person to finish their worksheet with corrections, you get to play on it for five minutes!" Ryan said, and I smiled.

As I pulled into our house, the two elder boys hopped out of the car. I got out, and once I helped Damien out of the car, he too ran inside. I sighed and grabbed my bag, following them. Noting that Dad's car was NOT home, I walked into the hallway and up the stairs to my room. I threw my bag on the bed, and looked in the mirror, sighing. I messed with my already messy curls before walking back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Stevie! Can I watch TV?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, but only for an hour." I said as I walked into the living room, where Ryan and Damien sat. They flipped it to the cartoon network, and I smiled, running my hand through Ryan's hair, before returning upstairs. I walked past my room, and stuck my head into Finn's room, well the one he used to share with Blake. He was lying on his bed, headphones in, ignoring the world. Rolling my eyes at his rebellious teenager ways, I walked back to my room, and took out my Math homework. Diving headfirst into the problems, I solved about five of them. Wondering how long it took me, I looked at my clock, and stood up, pushing the books off my lap. It was 5:12. I grabbed my bag, before I walked across the hall into Finn's room, and tapped his shoulder. He looked at me, and pulled one headphone out.

"Time to go." I said, and with that I spun around and walked down the stairs, going into the living room, finding the younger boys there, where I had left them.

"Let's go you guys." I said those four words, and the two of them shot off the couch like rockets, grabbing their coats and putting their shoes on. I turned off the TV, and grabbed my own coat, slipping my combat boots on, and opening the door for Ryan, Damien, and Finnie. Once we were all outside, I locked the front door, and we all again piled into the car. I started it up, and we drove the ten minute drive to Kelly's Pizza Palace. Once we were inside the building, a waitress by the name of Polly sat us down at a booth. Finnie and Ryan sat on one side, with Damien and me on the other. I looked around at the fun filled restaurant. There was an arcade, a ball pit, and even a dance floor. I smiled at all the memories.

"What can I get you folks?" Polly asked us.

"Can we get a pepperoni pizza and four Cokes please?" She smiled at me, and I returned the favour. The four of us made small talk, before our drinks came, and a short while later, our pizza came as well. We all dug in, and I bit into my slice, instantly loving the greasy pizza taste that filled my mouth. I was so wrapped up that I didn't notice three blondes approach the table, or even hear the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Steves?" I heard Ryan say, and I felt Damien poke my arm. I looked up to see Nelson and his little sisters Olivia and Dylan. He smiled shyly at me, and I wanted to return it, but I just couldn't.

"Hey Ryan. Wanna come play pinball with us?" Olivia asked, and Ryan looked at me. I nodded, and he got up, following the two blondes away to the arcade. I turned to Finn.

"Can you take Damien to the ball pit?" He rolled his eyes at me, but got up anyways. I reached into my wallet and pulled out a ten. "You can get a little treat. So can Damo. Ok?" He nodded; taking the 8 year olds hand, and walking towards the large ball pit. I watched their retreating figures as I felt Nelson sit across from me.

"How have you been?" He asked, and I wanted to laugh.

"Well, I was slushied, humiliated, ditched by my friends, and this is only the first day of school." I said, venom laced in my words. He looked down, obviously hurt by my words. I picked up my Coke, and took a sip. He looked at me.

"I'm SO sorry. Honestly, I never wanted ANY of this to happen." I looked at him, tears in my eyes.

"But it did. And none of you stopped it." I wiped my tears away with one hand. Nelson grabbed my hand that was sitting on the table.

"Steves, please. I want to make it up to you. We've been friends since Pre-k. You can't just throw that away." I sighed, knowing he was right.

"I just, don't know how to trust you again." Nelson looked down, and then looked back at me, with a look on his face. It was his "I just got a BRILLIANT idea" look.

"I'll be your slave. Anything you need, I'm there." I nodded, and Nelson got this goofy look on his face, and I smiled. Maybe things could get better.

**That is the end of chapter two ladies and gentlemen! I felt like it was a bit rushed… What do you think? So Nelson and Stevie seem to be mending the bridge of friendship. (I personally love the Nelson/Stevie friendship. I think they go way back, like WAY back. I bet they were friends before Kevin and Nelson were friends, and before Zander showed up.) I guess we will have to see what Stevie makes Nelson do, and if this little arrangement works everything out. And be sure to look out for the final brother in the next 3-4 chapters.**

**I have an announcement. Because of school and other personal stuff, I won't be updating very often. I'll try to write as much as I can, but I can't promise an update every week or every second week. Updates will come when the chapter is finished. **

**Thank you for reading, favouring and following! Don't forget to drop a review or a PM with some ideas. Those are always helpful (and possibly help chapters come out faster)! Also Part of Me will be updated within the next week.**

**Until next time, share the love.**

**xo Bling **


End file.
